The Kindness of Strangers
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Morgana finds Merlin on the top of the roof on the tower. What does she do? Does she find out the truth about Merlin? Will they work out the past?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Kindness of Strangers pt.1**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I am trying to do one story a day. Meaning that hopefully, I will be doing one chapter a day. I only have five stories to do so I am adding two more. This story and The Hollow Queen. Continue to vote. On AO3, go to my story Mergana POLL and vote up to three. I only have four stories left and I have a tie between the Servant of Two Masters and The Diamond of the Day. On ff, go to the top of my profile and vote up to three. Please, hurry. I am begging you.**

After Finna was killed, Morgana saw a door leading to the balcony. She went up and saw Merlin on the ground weakly. She could tell that he had been injured. She knelt next to him and could see in the moonlight that he was close to death. She looked at his side and saw a wound. She chuckled slightly and touched Merlin's pale face.

"Oh, Merlin. Why do you always have to meddle in matters that do not concern you." Morgana sighed. "Guards!" Guards ran up. "Get a stretcher. We're taking him with us."

"Yes, my lady." A guard answered. Morgana got up and went to the horses. Soon, they arrived at her castle.

"Take him to my room and put him on the bed."

The guards did as they were told. Morgana went in after they were done and saw that he had practically been thrown unto the bed. She sighed and began to take Merlin's clothes off. She felt something in Merlin's pocket. She pulled it out and opened it. She saw a paper that she could not read. She set it aside and continued her work on Merlin. She took his clothes off and covered him. She began to treat his wound and saw that it was deep and that Merlin had lost a lot of blood from it. When she was done tending to Merlin, she took care of his clothes. Then she went to the table and picked up the letter. She chanted a spell and it translated itself.

"' _Let loose the hounds of war. Let the dread fire of last priestess rain down from angry skies. For brother will slaughter brother. For friend will murder friend. As the great horn sounds, a cold dawn at Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There Arthur will meet his end, upon that mighty plain.'_ "Morgana read. She looked over at Merlin and smiled when she saw that he was awake and that he heard ever word. "This is just what I need to defeat Arthur once and for all."

"No, I won't let you." Merlin answered.

"And you think you can stop me?"

"I've done it before and I can do it again."

"If you hadn't poisoned me none of this would have happened."

"It would have happened no matter what. I just started all of it and I have more regrets than you will ever know."

"Like I'm really going to believe that."

"Morgana, I'm tired of fighting. I don't want to fight you anymore."

"Then it looks like I've already won."

"No, you've lost. You have lost more than you could ever imagine, Morgana. You have lost a lot of friends and family."

"I never needed them anyways."

"I bet you even Emrys needs his family and friends."

"You know where he is?"

"Maybe."

"Take me to him."

"Or what? Or you'll kill me. Go ahead. I don't even want to live anyways. You'll just be letting me live."

"Where is he?"

"Give me my clothes and I'll tell you."

Morgana did as she was told. Merlin got dressed. He got up and whimpered painfully. Morgana got close to Merlin and Merlin grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. Then he chanted and spell. When they appeared, they were in a cave. Merlin looked at Morgana and chanted another spell. Chains appeared on Morgana's hands. Merlin let go of Morgana and looked around at the crystals.

"I assume you know where we are." Merlin said as he went to the crystals.

"You lied to me. You have magic." Morgana gasped.

"Yes, to both and I wish I didn't lie to you."

"Then why did you? You could have helped me."

"Because I was a stupid and foolish boy like you're a stupid and foolish woman. Both of did things that could easily be resolved."

"Then why didn't we resolve them?"

Merlin turned to Morgana and saw that she was desperate.

"Because we both listened to those around us instead of our hearts. Did your heart tell you to hate me after what I did or did Morgause?" Merlin said.

"Morgause. I was just hurt and confused by what you did, but I didn't hate you." Morgana answered. "Did you hate me so much that you would poison me?"

"No. I was told that Morgause had used you as a vessel. You were the reason why everyone was falling asleep. I had to stop you and that meant killing you. Did you hate Arthur so much that you would do anything and everything to kill him? Or was it Morgause and Agravaine?"

"Morgause and Agravaine. Did you hate me so much that you left me alone with my magic and fear or did you listen to someonelse?"

"I listened to Gaius and a stupid old dragon. I wanted to tell, but I was told not to. I wish I hadn't."

"It looks like we both were stupid and foolish and we should have just listened to our hearts."

"Yeah, it does. Has it dawned on you yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Come here. If we continue the path that we have been on for the past few years, this is what will happen."

Morgana went to Merlin and they watched as the future unfolded before them. They watched as Mordred betrayed Camelot and the battle of Camlann. They watched as Mordred and Arthur killed each both and saw Merlin killed Morgana again. Then Morgana saw the old man and then looked at Merlin.

"You… You're Emrys." Morgana gasped. She backed away from Merlin. "Someone told me that you were my destiny and my doom. They said that you would kill me."

"And you are the darkness to my light. The hatred to my love. If we continue to go down this path, the future we saw will unfold, but if we stop all this hatred and violence, then none of it will happen. I don't want to kill you."

"How can we change? We've gone too far, Merlin."

"Maybe not. Maybe we can still be forgiven. Maybe I'm the light to your darkness and the love to your hatred."

"And maybe being my destiny and my doom doesn't mean that you'll kill me."

"Then let's stop this."

"But how, Merlin? We've done unforgivable things."

"We can run away together. We can go someplace where no one will find or know us."

"That will be pretty hard."

"But we can do it. We can hide from the world for a few years and just focus on trying to make amends. No one will know where we are. Eventually, they'll think that we're dead."

"What about Gaius and Hunith? They deserve to know."

"I'll tell my mother the truth. I'll ask her not to tell anyone and to burn the letters I write to her or hide them someplace no one will find them. I'll tell Gaius that I have to figure somethings out to protect Arthur and I may never come back. I'll ask him not to ask any questions and not to tell Arthur."

"Maybe you should tell him the truth."

"I can't. He'll think that you've kidnapped me or something. Mother will understand. She knows the truth about you. She encouraged me to have hope that you would turn away from everything and make amends and she was right."

Morgana looked at her hands and then held them out.

"If we're going to make amends, can you at least take these chains off?" Morgana asked. Merlin sighed and walked over to Morgana. He thought about it and smiled.

"Ok. Just don't try to kill me." Merlin replied. He took the chains off Morgana. They went back to Morgana's castle so that Morgana could pack.

"Merlin, why don't you go back to Camelot and say good-bye? It will be better that way. You won't feel guilty and everyone will know why you disappeared."

"I can't. I'll go get my things but I'll hide. I've written letters to Gaius and he'll know what to tell Arthur."

"Are you sure? What if Arthur tries to find you?"

"I've told Gaius what to tell him. I'll be back in half an hour."

"Ok."

Merlin chanted a spell and disappeared. He appeared in his chambers. He looked around and sighed. He packed what he needed and what was close to his heart. When he was done, he left his chambers and went into the main room and saw Gaius sleeping. He put the letter on a table where Gaius would see it. He looked at Gaius and sighed.

"Good-bye, Gaius." Merlin whispered. Then he disappeared. Gaius felt a wind and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw nothing. He got up and lit a candle. He saw the letter and opened it.

 _Dear Gaius,_

 _Please do not blame yourself for what happened to Finna._

 _After everything Finna had to say, I have decided to try to_

 _find out more and sadly I cannot do so in Camelot. My_

 _journey is leading me elsewhere and I must follow it._

 _Tell Arthur that I have left Camelot because of something_

 _that was brought to my attention and that I may not return._

 _Tell him not to worry about me or come after me. I have to_

 _concentrate on what's going on and he would only make it harder._

 _I love you and I will miss you._

 _Merlin_

Gaius read the letter several times as the shock hit him that Merlin had left. He began to write a letter to Merlin. Merlin reappeared and saw Morgana. She was all ready and was talking to Aithusa. Merlin went to them and touched Aithusa head.

"Hello, Aithusa." Merlin said. Aithusa made a few noises and lifted her injured leg. Merlin touch the leg. "How long has she been like this?"

"Since we were captured by the Sarrum." Morgana answered.

"The Sarrum?"

"You didn't hear that he captured me?"

"No, I did, but they were only rumors. I didn't think that it actually happened. I guess I was wrong."

"He had us for two years in a small hole. I just wished nothing more than to be dead."

"At least he's dead."

"Yes. Can you fix her leg?"

"Over time. I have to rebreak her leg. I'll wait to do that when we get to our destination."

They left the castle in the dark and journeyed through the night. At dawn, they had traveled far from any village or people.

"This lead is next to Camelot, but it's belongs to no one. It's free land." Merlin said. "So where do you want to build your house?"

"IN the woods, next to a lake or river."

"Ok."

In Camelot, Arthur was meeting Gaius. When he got to Gaius' chambers, he saw everyone close to Merlin waiting.

"What is it? Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"That's what this is about, Arthur. It came to Merlin's attention that someone he cared about was in trouble. He went to help, but he thinks it will be a long journey. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to return to Camelot." Gaius explained.

"If he does, how long will we wait?"

"Possibly a few years."

"Did he tell you who it was?" Gwen wondered.

"No, he didn't. Arthur, do not good after him. He asked me to make sure that you would not try to look for him. He needs all the concentration he can get and you will not help." Gaius answered.

"But we can't just wait for him to return." Arthur exclaimed.

"We have no choice, Arthur. We must respect Merlin's need to leave."

Merlin, Morgana, and Aithusa walked through the woods and saw a small clearing with a lake.

"How about here?" Merlin asked.

"I like it." Morgana answered. They got settled and started building the house. That evening, they were almost finished. They had built a fire and were eating. Merlin was tending to Aithusa leg.

"I just rebroke her leg. It will heal correctly now."

"Good."

Merlin picked up his bowl and started eating.

"Is it good?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Merlin." Morgana answered.

"Your welcome. If you're willing, we can try to finish it tonight and then sleep as long as we want."

"It might be for the best. How's your wound?"

"It's fine."

"Then why do you act like you're in pain?"

"It's nothing. I've had worse."

"No, you haven't and we both know it."

"I have to or did you forget about the serket, being poisoned twice, getting hit by a dorocha, and several other things."

"You were hit by a dorocha?"

"Yes. I was saved by someone. Not sure who."

"What other injuries do you have?"

"A lot. It'd take too long to tell you all of them."

"We have all the time in the world."

"How about we finish the house and then I'll tell you one?"

"Deal."

They cleaned up after dinner and finished the house with magic, of course. When they were done, they got settled. Morgana was resting on her bedroll while watching Merlin fix the fire.

"So, are you going to tell me a story?" Morgana asked.

"Ok." Merlin answered.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Kindness of Stranger pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Well, aside from getting knock out constantly, I've only had a few injuries. You know that I was poisoned." Merlin started.

"Yes, I do. You scared a lot of people, including me." Morgana answered.

"It was when you were helping that man try to kill Uther. You and Uther were at your father's grave. I used a magic staff to try and kill Taliesin and his men. I killed the men, but Taliesin used his stone against me. The bolt hit the stone and then hit me in the chest. I was knocked out. When I came to, you had killed him."

"Yes, I remember. I wish I hadn't listened to his lies. I wish that I had put that dagger in Uther's back and not Taliesin's."

"But it wouldn't have solved anything. Violence is never the answer."

"Maybe, but sometimes it doesn't hurt."

"Yes, it does. Violence always causes harm to someone or more than one person."

"I see that now."

"We should get some sleep."

"Yes."

They went to sleep. The next day, Merlin woke up and whimpered painfully. He opened his eyes and saw Morgana walking over. She lifted his shirt and looked at the wound.

"It's infected." Morgana said.

"It also hurts more than it should." Merlin groaned.

"I have to burn it."

"Just get it over with."

Morgana uttered a spell and a pole appeared in her hand. She put it in the fire. She pulled it out and put it on the wound. Merlin screamed and passed out from the pain. Morgana took care of the pole and treated Merlin's wound. When she was done, she made lunch. When she was done, she went to Aithusa and checked her leg.

"Hello, Aithusa. How do you feel?" Morgana whispered. Aithusa cried. "Good. It means that your leg is healing. I have to go take care of Merlin."

Morgana went inside and saw Merlin sleeping. She went to him and knelt beside him. She saw how sweaty he was. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. She went back inside the house and grabbed a cloth. She went to Merlin and tended to his fever. She woke him up and saw that the fever was affecting him.

"Merlin, time to eat." Morgana whispered. Merlin sat up and moaned. Morgana handed Merlin a bowl of soup.

"Thanks." Merlin mumbled. "How long have I been asleep?"

"For a while. How do you feel?"

"Ah, weak… exhausted… the pain is bearable now."

"Well, you have a fever and you are getting weaker."

"I know."

"You should eat that."

"Ok."

Merlin ate the soup and watched Morgana grab a bowl and get some soup.

"It's good." Merlin said.

"Thanks." Morgana replied.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"When you live in the middle of nowhere, you learn to cook pretty fast because magic isn't always going to help."

"Yeah."

They ate lunch and Morgana cleaned up afterwards. Merlin groaned and tried to get up.

"What are you doing?" Morgana wondered.

"We need actually beds and tables and other things and I honestly don't want to use magic anymore than I have to." Merlin moaned.

"Do you need help? You shouldn't be walking around."

"I'm fine."

Merlin stood up only to collapse. Morgana ran to his side.

"Let me get what you need. You need to stay put." Morgana ordered.

"Ok." Merlin panted. Merlin told Morgana what he needed. Morgana went outside and grabbed them. Merlin sighed and sat up and leaned against the wall.

"I got some of it." Morgana said as she walked in. "I'm going to go get the rest."

"Thanks. I can get started with this." Merlin sighed. Morgana went outside and got the rest. When she went back in, she saw Merlin working on the bed. She gave him the supplies and helped him make the bed. By the end of the day, they had made all the furniture they needed to live.

In Camelot, everyone was trying to adjust knowing that Merlin may not return. Arthur was looking out the window. Gwen went in and saw him thinking.

"He will come back when he can. You know that." Gwen stated.

"Do I?" Arthur questioned.

"Yes, yes you do know that he will return."

"Why didn't he say good-bye to me? He didn't say good-bye to anyone."

"Maybe it was too hard for him. He had his mind made up and he had to stick to it."

"Maybe. I just wish I could talk to him and figure out what was going on."

"I know."

"He had better come home soon."

In the woods, Merlin and Morgana were talking and resting.

"If we were to get married, who would we find to do it? Everyone knows who we are and what we've done." Morgana said.

"Not here. Here, no one knows us, and I know a druid camp nearby that could help. They have a man who will do it." Merlin replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"You're waiting for me to propose."

"Well?"

Morgana moved closer to Merlin and sighed.

"Don't make me ask." Morgana sighed. Merlin smiled and rolled onto his side.

"Morgana Pendragon, will you marry me?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. Yes, I think I will."

They kissed.

"Is tomorrow soon enough?" Merlin whispered.

"Yes." Morgana answered. The next day, they were married by the man. The druids celebrated their marriage. Merlin and Morgana were happy. When they got back to the house, it was late, and they saw someone at the house. As they got closer, they were surprised to see that it was Hunith.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"You sent me that letter and I wanted to come see you. I had help from an old friend who told me that I could find you here." Hunith replied. They went inside and talked. "Will you ever go back to Camelot?"

"Maybe." Merlin sighed. "I think people need to forget us first."

"That will take many years and there will be some people that will never forget you, Merlin."

"I know, but Morgana and I need to start fresh."

"I understand. You know, you're just like your father. He wanted to elope with me. In fact, he wanted to take me here. He said that we would be free."

"But he was never given that chance."

"Yes. I still miss him dearly."

"I do too."

"Hunith, who did you talk to? Who told you where to find us?" Morgana wondered.

"A druid named Iseldir. He had me follow a piece of cloth. It took me here." Hunith replied.

"If you've done this, then Gaius may try. I hope he doesn't, but…" Merlin warned.

"He worries about you. He cares."

"Yes. Sometimes, he cares too much."

"Not his fault. You are easy to love."

"No matter how annoying he can be." Morgana teased. Merlin smiled and pressed his forehead against Morgana's forehead. The two kissed.

"We should get to sleep. It's been a long day." Hunith suggested. They all went to bed. Hunith stays a few days before returning home. Merlin and Morgana continued building their house, so it was ready for when the winter came and when they decided to have children.

 **8 months later**

Arthur walked into Gaius' chambers and saw Gaius working.

"Have you heard anything from Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"No, I'm sorry, Arthur." Gaius replied.

"It's been 8 months. Where is he?"

"I'm sure he's fine."

"If he was helping a friend, he wouldn't be away for this long."

"Sire, there are many diseases that can last for months sometimes even years."

"You still don't think I should go after him, do you?"

"I think it would not be a good idea."

"Fine. I just want him back. The sooner, the better."

"I know. We all do. How is Gwen?"

"The baby is still kicking day and night. Guinevere is feeling good though."

"Good. I have to go away for a few days. Make sure that she doesn't go into labor while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

"There's a village west of here that is dealing with a plague."

"Hurry back quickly."

"I will."

Gaius grabbed his medicine kit and a bag of clothes. He prepared a horse and went to a druid camp near Lot's kingdom.

"Gaius, what can I do for you?" A man asked.

"Hello, Iseldir. I am looking for Merlin. He has been gone for 8 months and I want to know why." Gaius replied.

"Of course. Follow the cloth, it will lead you to him."

"Thank you."

Gaius followed the cloth to Merlin's house. He saw the house and got off his horse. He saw Merlin outside talking with someone.

"Are you sure that this baby should as still as it is? It rarely kicks and it's scaring me." Morgana wondered.

"Yes, Morgana. The baby is fine. If it kicks, it means it's alive. Besides, you are in good health." Merlin replied. Gaius stepped on twigs and they broke. Merlin and Morgana looked in that direction. "Morgana, go inside."

Morgana did as she was told. Merlin went to the sound and saw Gaius.

"What are you doing here? Did anyone follow you?" Merlin hissed.

"You have a lot to explain." Gaius hissed back. Merlin sighed.

"Fine. Come inside."

They went inside.

"Gaius, what are you doing here?" Morgana wondered.

"I would ask you the same question." Gaius answered as he sat down at the table. Merlin and Morgana sat down on the other side. Merlin explained everything. "Merlin, as much as I understand your reasons, you have made things very hard for everyone else. Arthur worries about you every day and he will never stop worrying about you. I have just been able to stop him."

"I know. He's stubborn and I wish he would just let me go."

"You will have to make him understand that, Merlin."

TBC


End file.
